


By the Shore

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team requested for a mini-vacation by the beach. Everyone was excited aside for two people--Sara and Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Shore

“Come on Rip. We’ve been on the temporal zone for a week already! Can’t we go somewhere else?”, Jax furiously asked the Captain of the ship.

“Not with you messing up the timeline or breaking into a fight with the locals,” Rip answered, “I can’t risk it." 

"Then let’s go somewhere else. Say, a beach?”, Kendra suggested, hoping that they could at least get a little get-away before another mission.

Before anyone could second Kendra’s request, Rip already ordered Gideon to set the coordinates to a small island in Asia, near the Philippine sea. Gideon called everyone to the bridge to prepare for the jump.

Before time-jumping, Rip reminded them, “We are not going to the public beach. I could think of many ways for you lot to cause a commotion. We’re going to a small island, all to ourselves. Now, strap up.”

And they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Immediately as they arrived, most of the team ran to their bunks to change clothes. They then went to the beach to enjoy the calm weather, the sun not so harsh, and the cool water. Even Rip went in for a dip.

Three people, however, chose to stay inside the Waverider–Killer, Klepto, and Pyro.

Kendra and Jax decided to fetch them. Luckily, they were all in the kitchen which made it easier for them.

“You’ve got to go swim with us. The place looks amazing,” Jax said, failing to convince them. The three aren’t a big fan of views, so they say.

But it was Kendra who convinced Mick. "Come on Mick, let’s go for a swim. It’s not too hot, it’s perfect!“

"But I like it hot,” the pyro said.

Kendra then pointed at herself, who is cladded in a conservative but sexy bikini, smirking at Mick.

“Oh, just go screw already,” Leonard drawled to his partner.

“Okay, I’ll follow.”

As Kendra and Jax left the kitchen, Mick turned to the other two. “You’re coming out of this can, too.”

“No thanks,” both said at the same time.

Mick then stood up and pulled both at the same time, dragging them outside the Waverider. Sara could’ve fought Mick but it wasn’t worth it. Leonard practically made it easy for Mick, too.

Once outside, Mick bid them goodbye and ordered Gideon not to let the two in. Instead of getting bummed by it, they accepted their defeat and sat a few meters away from the ship.

“You seem like a beach girl,” Leonard said to break the silence, “why don’t you for a swim?”

Sara looked at him with an eyebrow up, “Not in the mood. And I’m not giving you a peepshow. Why don’t YOU go for a swim?”

“I’m pretty sure none of you has seen an inch of my skin other than the hands and the face and I’d like to keep it that way,“ he said. "It adds to the mystery.”

Sara just rolled her eyes and sighed, staring far away to the ocean.

And Leonard saw her eyes. It’s like she’s far away in thoughts already. He has always been curious of Sara, always trying to find what makes her tick and what makes her giggly. She, too, is a mystery and he saw that the moment they woke up at that rooftop. How can a person be so open and so guarded at the same time?

“Wanna go for a walk? Just by the shore,” Leonard asked while standing up, not giving Sara the chance to say no because he already grabbed her elbows towards the beach.

As they were near the waters, Len felt Sara getting tense. Still, he didn’t ask why. He just saw Sara look at him strangely.

“What? We can’t get back in the ship so might as well ‘enjoy the view’, right?”, he asked.

“You’re seriously gonna walk by the waters with your boots on? At least I have slippers,” she said. 

Leonard took off his socks and boots and held it in one hand. “Happy?” Sara just smiled. An empty smile, Leonard noted. 

They walked away from the rest of the team without saying a word between them. It was quiet, but comfortable. Leonard notes that everytime water hits their feet, Sara would flinch.

“So,” Leonard said with a cool drawl, making Sara stop, “now that we’re away from the group, I think you could tell me why you’re afraid of the water. You’re a Canary, not a cat.”

“Drop it, Snart,” she said as she continued walking, leaving Leonard behind.

He then stared as she walked away. Then it hit him. How could he have forgotten.

He ran to catch up to Sara and once he did, he touched her arm, making her turn to him. “Hey, I remembered. I’m sorry I asked,” he said.

And she saw the sincerity in his eyes so she smiled. “It’s okay,” she said.

She sat by the sand and he followed. There it was again. The comfortable silence that they’ve always shared. It seems like words aren’t really their way of communication. They understood each other, even without saying anything. But then Sara knew she had to let it out sometime. She can’t just keep it to herself. Leonard has trusted her with his story before in the engine room, might as well share something as well.

“Beaches and islands remind me of my time after the Gambit sunk, as well as when I was in Avo’s freighter,” she said as she sighed, then she looked at Leonard, who is already looking at her. He nodded, urging her to continue.

“I thought I was gonna die. Water swallowed me. I couldn’t breathe. I blacked out. It was a miracle that I survived that. Every night after the Gambit, I’d dream of drowning in my bed. I’d dream of being suffocated. Just. Water.”

Leonard fought the urge to take her hand and give her a hug. They aren’t there in that level yet. But still, he felt the need to comfort her. She deserves that.

“I don’t know how that feels,” he started, “but what I know is that only a strong, brave person could survive through all that.” He saw Sara’s eyes glisten with unshed tears.

Unable to resist anymore, he grabbed her hand and looked at her deeply and said, “But you don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’ve got people behind you who would save you.”

“People like you?”, she asked.

“Maybe,” he smirked as he stared at her, unaware that she could see his pupils dilate.

“You’re drowning me, Leonard,” Sara said.

A raised eyebrow came from the man beside her, telling her that he’s asking for an explanation to what she said.

“You’re drowning me with your ocean-colored eyes.”

He chuckled at that statement, it was so cheesy but it appeared sexy with Sara’s delivery.

Another few minutes of comfortable silence passed until Leonard stood up and held out a hand at Sara. “Let’s go for a swim?”

“Are you swimming in your leather jacket?”, Sara teased him.

So he removed it. He placed it and piled it next to his boots and replied, “I’m obviously not. Are you coming?”

“After I just shared an awful near-death experience in the ocean, you expect me to swim?”, she raised an eyebrow at Leonard, testing if he was just bluffing.

Leonard then started unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. He then removed his pants, revealing a black boxer shorts underneath. “Well, you’re not alone this time. You’re not really expecting me to drown you, right? Because I won’t do that,” he said as a reply to her.

“Or maybe you’re just enjoying this striptease,” he added.

“I’m just waiting for you to remove your sweatshirt,” she smirked. And then they’re back to their usual flirting.

She eventually stood up and removed her shirt and shorts, allowing him to see her only in her underwear. Leonard does the same by removing his sweatshirt. He could tell by Sara’s look that she’s impressed with what she’s seeing. He then took her hand as they walked towards the waters.

“Ready?”, he asked. She nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already dark when the team saw the two enter the Waverider. They were walking hand in hand, not minding the eyes fixed on them.

Leonard dropped Sara at her door, then he went to his own room. The team retreated to the ship long before the two arrived.

They talked about searching for the two but it was Mick who told the group to let them be. He has always seen how they look at each other and he knows that getting out of the ship could mean a great deal to them.

Ray was the first to react to what they saw. “Were Sara and Snart really…holding hands? I’m not the only one who saw that, am I?”

“I saw it too,” Stein reacted, quite stunned with their discovery.

“Wait,” Jax said, “Sara was wearing a leather jacket. Len’s leather jacket.”

“Maybe she’s just cold?” Kendra said, knowing that that wasn’t the case.

“Let’s just drop this discussion and let Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance be,” Rip, being the Time Dad that he is, told the team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour after they returned to the ship, Leonard heard a knock at his door. He ordered Gideon to open it and as he expected, it was Sara.

“Hey, come in.” he said.

“Hi,” she smiled at him, not empty anymore. “I just want to thank you for today.” She then walked closer to him.

“No big deal,” he said.

She noted that he lost his usual drawl. This was just Len. Not the Captain Cold he’s putting up for the team.

Sara took his hand to hers and left a kiss on his cheeks. Not moving her face away, she whispered to his ears, “I mean it. Thank you.”

“Nah, I just did that to see you half-naked,” he joked, knowing it was time for them to switch up the mood.

She lightly slapped his arm, glad that they could be sentimental and still be able to go back to their usual flirting, and bantered back, “Yeah, I just told you the story to make you strip. Nice bod, Snart. I liked it. A lot.”

“And you haven’t seen all of it. The rest could just impress you more,” he smirked.

“Yeah right, asshole,” she said, turning her back to him, then she asked Gideon to open his door.

“Next time,” he shouted as she went away.


End file.
